


My Heir

by DreamyCloud1



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dom/sub, Foreplay, I could put more but I'm lazy - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Nickname Kink, Sadism, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyCloud1/pseuds/DreamyCloud1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1,000 years ago a mysterious being came to the Soul Society from a world called the Net. This being called himself Uchiha Sasuke. Even with everything they had, no one in the Gotei could defeat this foe. The only way to ensure their safety was for the noble Kuchiki clan to promise him their heir 1,000 years from then. He now comes to collect his intended.</p><p>On Haitus indefinitely to be re-done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The world seemed to shake beneath Kuchiki Byakuya's feet as he sat in his office with his Lieutenant. Suddenly sirens wailed, signaling there was an intruder. Byakuya was about to shunpo away when an announcement stopped him. "ALL CAPTAINS AND LIEUTENANTS TO THE 1ST DIVISION." Huh? Why weren't they being sent to fight If there was an intruder? Despite all his instincts to see what the problem was he had been given an order from Captain Yamamoto. He gave one look to Renji that told him to follow and shunpoed to the 1st Division headquarters where the captain meetings were held. As he arrived he figures there would be chatter, others voicing their thoughts one why they weren't fighting. Some if the newer captains were, though the older ones such as Ukitake, Shunsui, and Unohana weren't. Even Kenpachi was there and not speaking. As soon as he entered into the room the 3 mentioned snapped their eyes to him and he thought he saw a hint of sympathy. No he was certain. As he took his seat he felt himself wondering what was going on.

"Silence." Yamamoto commanded in a voice even Byakuya had never heard. He wasn't yelling nor whispering just talking. He didn't even seem like it was threatening enough to be an order but everyone stopped despite the fact. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here instead of fighting. The truth is, the intruder is someone none of us can defeat. Not even I." A shocked expression came across every face in the room except Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohana, Yamamoto, and Byakuya. "HOW WOULD YOU EVEN KNOW. WE HAVENT FACED THEM." Renji yelled in a frenzy. 

"Renji." That's all it took from Byakuya for Renji to silence himself. "No, 1,000 years ago we had this same intruder. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. We tried all we had and couldn't stop him. The only way to insure our protection was to make a deal. He told us to promise him the heir to the-" Yamamoto stopped short, no one understood why until they all saw what... Or should we say who was standing behind him.

"Talking about me behind my back Yamamoto-San?" He chided like Yamamoto was a child. Everybody tensed up, prepared to fight before they remember that they weren't to engage him. "Especially infront of my bride to be." Another wave of confusion passed across the table, even extending to make Byakuya look confused. "I had to stop by the Kuchiki manor to figure it out and I'm glad I did. You look delicious." His eyes connected with Byakuya and everybody in the room, save Yamamoto and Sasuke gasped in unison. Moving slowly Sasuke made his way over to Byakuya and leaned down to peck him on the cheek. Faster than he ever moved, Byakuya shunpoed to the other side of the table. "Oh don't be like that love, isn't it custom for lovers to give each other goodbye kisses?"

Byakuya felt his knees go weak. "I'm not your lover." He whispered. Byakuya saw a smirk make its way to Sasukes eyes. "You were promised to me, if you don't believe me go home and ask your grandfather. Though either way if you believe me or not I will be picking you up tomorrow, the wedding will be in sixty days." As soon as Byakuya opened his eyes Sasuke was there. A kiss landed on his lips and he felt something tingle on them before Sasuke was gone and he blacked out. All he heard before he hit the ground was Renji calling his name.

\--

Byakuya was released from Divison 4 as soon as he awoke. Unohana knowing he needed to talk to Ginrei. When he arrived at the manor he set out to find him. Turns out he was in the Sakura gardens all along. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't know how to bring it up." Ginrei told him. "So it's true? I really belong to him as of tomorrow?" He replied with a hint of sadness. "I'm afraid so, I'm sorry." Ginrei told him, honesty in every word. "No I would've done I too if it was for the good of soul society." Byakuya told him and soon after Ginrei left, telling him to be with his thoughts for the night, explore do whatever he pleases. Actually Byakuya didn't have any thoughts he wasn't going to go easy, If at all. He wouldn't be pushed like this. He spent his 'last' night in the gardens finding it the only place In the manor he loved. Sometime later he fell asleep on the ground.

\--

The dream started with Byakuya standing to face Sasuke. With a smirk on his face Sasuke looked at him and commanded "Down." Byakuya fell to his knees, head turned up to look at Sasuke. "I thought you should know more about me before we meet again. I am a pure sadist. I am also a Dom, this means you will follow every order I give, if you disobey me I will give you a punishment. It might be a spanking or something else I shall leave a surprise." A shiver ran through Byakuya, he had never found himself a Masochist but he idea of spanking turned him on especially if it was Sasuke. Wait.. What? No he wasn't gay. He was married to Hisana for goodness sakes! Sasuke made his way to him and ran a hand through his hair. "This thing about not coming with me won't work. You see you can't resist. No one can but most of all you. So these thoughts must stop, ne?" He tugged at Byakuya's hair pulling at the roots, not to hard but enough. "Thats what the kiss was for, you will grow to love me. Get aroused by my scent, my look, the mere thought of me. The same will happen to me, no doubt. You are mine, and no one else is allowed to have you." Sasuke leaned down and kisses Byakuya. Licking Byakuya's lip for entrance, as soon as he was let in he explored all if his mouth, making note of everything. The dream ended before they could go farther though. The first thing Byakuya saw was an outline.


	2. Sasuke-Sama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya get woken up, then goes and sees his new home.

"Wake up." A voice came over Byakuya as he awakened from his light slumber. The outline of a man stood above him, supposing it was Ginrei he thought nothing of it. As he got the sleep out of his eyes and noticed where he was the man became clearer. It was Renji, his flame-red hair usually tied up was down and waving, his uniform was rustled like he had also just been awoken, tattoos showing along his chest. 

"Abari-fukutaichou why are you-" Byakuya began to say but before he could Indian Renji interrupted him. 

With sadness in his eyes Renji cut in "I've been ordered to bring you to Sasuke-Sama." A disgusted bloom came over Byakuya and Renji's faces. All the memories of yesterday came flooding back. The captains meeting, the mysterious stranger showing up and claiming they were getting married... the dream. A blush made its way to Byakuya's face before it turned stone cold. Knowing it wouldn't end well for the Soul Society Byakuya gave Renji a nod. He could only wonder where Sasuke possibly lived. 

\---

Byakuya didn't have to wait long to see why the the house looked like.. Well manor. It was only a few miles behind the Kuchiki manor. It was a traditional japanese home but it wasn't. It was a near exact copy of the Kuchiki manor except the gate to the entrance was embedded with a serpent that had a skull for a head. Renji left him at the gate as it opened up, taking the hint Byakuya headed inside alone. 

As he entered the front doors he was expecting something totally different than Sasuke sitting down seiza infront of a table with a buffet before him. As Byakuya shut the doors he studied Sasuke. The way his spikey hair flowed to the left, his v-cut tee that showed his abs, the light grey jeans that were form fitting on him showing off his round ass. Clothes from Earth. While all Byakuya had was his loose Shihakusho and Captains Haori.

Wait, no no no. Byakuya thought as he looked onto Sasuke. He wasn't suppose to have these thoughts, he wasn't gay. Right? A chuckle from Sasuke was the only thing that reminded Byakuya he was there. 

"Byakuya sweetheart, you don't seem to notice that you're speaking your thoughts aloud." The next instance Sasuke was infront of him, his smoldering grey eyes that made Byakuya wanna turn away from him. It was almost as if he was shunpoing but Byakuya didn't sense any spiritual pressure from him, unless he was concealing it. "What's so bad about being gay? As long as it's for the good of the law ne?" A cocky smirk made it's way to Sasuke's face as he mocked Byakuya. "Come along I've had breakfast prepared for us." 

Sasuke made his way back to te table an resumed his seiza position and soon enough Byakuya found himself sitting across from him though having no recollection of moving his feet. As they silently ate Byakuya had a million questions running through his head. "Sasuke please tell me more about what is expected of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is a really short update but with big notes. 
> 
> 1\. Sasuke's clan symbol is the Dark Mark from Harry Potter. 
> 
> 2\. Sasuke looks hot in jeans 
> 
> 3\. But no really, I wanted to see if I could get someone willing to beta these chapters for me. I try an correct meh mistakes as I make them but I'm only human. This person would also be possibly my go-to ideas person. Bounce ideas up and see if I can't work with it. 
> 
> 4\. Final and most important one! I'm going to have a contest. Yeah I know it's pretty early but I felt I needed participation from you guys to make this story more fun. 
> 
> All you have to do is comment a nickname Sasuke calls Byakuya and a nickname Byakuya calls Sasuke. Simple enough right!? I'll pick one of each and that will be their nicknames for each other.
> 
> Edit: someone please tell me how to make the second set of notes from last chapter go away I'm getting used to AO3


	3. Follow My Every Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovebirds... Talk..... and more.

Preview: 

"Sasuke please tell me more about what is expected of me

\---

Sasuke just kept eating for a few more bites, worrying Byakuya, before sitting his bowl down. "I'm sorry," Sasuke replied sincerely. "I can't tell you everything until we're wed but what I can tell you is this: About 1,000 years ago a monster entered my world, he goes by the name Karuo. He was the most powerful being I've ever met. Things happened and I found out I was stuck with a son. My son, Haise, got caught up in some stuff and died, so I decided to try and find another mate and raise a son to help me defeat him. I talked to some people who knew of other worlds and said to find one and marry the strongest person in it. I found myself here and knew it needed to be the heir of the Kuchiki clan." Sasuke finished off, hating the idea of lying to his mate but seeing no way around it. Then he remembered what else Byakuya had asked about. "You won't be expected to let me seed you until our wedding night. Actually it would be an insult if I did. You also don't have to live with me until after the wedding but daily visits and outings are mandatory. Surprising I know but I'm not all that sadistic. When you come over you follow my every command, understood? If you don't I could use my Rai to make you." He looked Byakuya in the eye and Byakuya understood why you don't mess with Sasuke. "You will pleasure me and let me pleasure you whenever I wish. We are expected to grow closer as days pass. I don't expect you to follow every S/D order I give but I want to try it out, I'm very controlling." 

Byakuya felt his pans tighten as Sasukes voice went husky on the last sentence an dropped an octave. "I should say, you will come to listen to my commands wether you like it or not. That's the Rai I put on you yesterday you will feel yourself wanting me more and more each day. Soon your thoughts will be consumed by me, every other i thought is of me teasing you, pleasuring you. It takes 61 days for this to work, think of it as a dog in heat it'll get us both ready. Not to say I won't be affected, no it'll probably affect me tenfold because I accept it, put it on you. You put up more resistance. I would like to taste you to ease these ravaging desires." 

Sasuke's eyes bore holes into Byakuya's waiting for an answer. When Sasuke got a curt little nod he lifted himself onto his forearms and leaned across the table to peck the younger mans lips. Infiltrating with his tongue he explored and mapped everywhere noting everything. Soon enough Byakuya was rutting against Sasuke's erection with his own that strained hard against his hakama. When Sasuke bit down into the small of his neck he released then and their. He loved the sting of the bite, the pain and pleasure it caused. "My darling is becoming a masochist I see." Sasuke said trying to lighten the mood but feeling very uncomfortable with his even harder erection. 

"Let me fix that for you." Byakuya nodded down to the bulge. As Byakuya laid the man back he trailed little kisses along his naval as he pulled the jeans off like they were paper. Down came the boxers with his pants and as soon as Sasuke's dick hit the cold air he let out a grasp. Shyly Byakuya began to trail hi tongue up the underside of the older mans cock. To make a point Sasuke used his Rai to influence Byakuas choice to give him head. Tasting him Byakuya was surprised, it tasted like caramel. Finding it to be to his liking he wrapped his lips around the head and gave one good suck. 

"A-Ah S-s-stop. I-I'm gonna cum." With a smirk Byakuya gave another hard suck and Sasuke came with a moan. A knock at the door retreated both men from their stupor. Fixing their outfits quickly, Sasuke got the door and opened to see Genrei. 

"I've come to collect my grandson for a clan meeting." With a slightly happy slightly sad look Byakuya followed his grandfather not looking back but once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry for the way overdo chapter but things haven't been good though I knew I needed a chapter out before Thanksgiving. 
> 
> I'm still looking for a beta to help out, beside that no updates! 
> 
> ~Emma


End file.
